Draw me closer
by SheenaBelmont
Summary: Sometimes she thought her quirk was a curse; then she remembered she could help people a lot by being a hero. She refused to stay silent and disappear. One-shot.


_I love Invisible Girl, so here it is. Hagakure and Ojiro need to marry and have many babies. Visible babies :3_

 **Disclaimer:** My Hero Academia belongs to Kohei Horikoshi, not me.

* * *

Hagakure cried the first time Ojiro drew her.

It happened a little after they started to date, almost at the end of their second year in UA. For more than one year the whole class wondered when the hell they'd decide to take a step forward because it was obvious they were more than just friends. At least one day they showed up holding their hands. Nobody was surprised at all – they could overhear "it was time" everywhere in the room. Hagakure was grateful nobody could see her blushing, in contrast to an unfortunate Ojiro. It was not like any of them were shy but both were very independent and they didn't usually stand out, especially her.

She didn't notice it till tears dampened her cheeks. The portrait was made in pencil with sloppy lines _(I'm sorry, I'm not very good at drawing, it's just a thing I doodled because Aizawa-sensei's lesson was boring and I unintentionally started to think about you)_ and it was so similar to the memory she had from herself when she was a little child that she couldn't help but feel moved. Her face showed more adult features corresponding to her actual age but apart from that it was very well drawn. Then it was how he saw her, how he imagined her.

It was an important matter to Hagakure, who had for more than ten years not known how she actually looked like. She never talked about it, she took it lightly when someone mentioned her quirk and she was always cheerful, as she didn't care. But the truth was that it concerned her more than anyone (even Ojiro) knew. She envied her classmates when they went shopping, when they got ready, made up and brushed their hair before going out. She had to make an effort to get noticed because she was afraid people forget she was there, that she existed. She wished she could look in the mirror and see herself there.

Sometimes she thought her quirk was a curse; then she remembered she could help people a lot by being a hero and she felt a bit better. That's why she decided to apply to UA – to use what seemed to be a punishment at the service of innocents. She refused to stay silent and disappear – she wanted to turn her invisibility into something positive. Hagakure always tried to look on the bright side of things no matter how big was the adversity she faced.

Sometimes Ojiro said it was one of the things he liked the most about her. How not to love him? Surely it wasn't easy for him being with someone he couldn't see, someone he never knew where she was. However, he didn't seem to care. Even though in the beginning he was about to have more than one and two heart attacks when she played a joke on him when he thought he was alone, as time passed he somehow seemed to develop the ability to detect her presence – she didn't even know how. He learned by heart her features, even when she wasn't wearing clothes he knew where her face, his waist or his lips (so he could kiss them) were, he knew what the exact length of her hair was.

Even some years after they graduated and became pro heroes, Hagakure still kept that drawing as one of her more precious possessions. It was in a drawer in her nightstand and sometimes she looked at it as she wandered if her appearance would be that, if her hair would be darker than when she was four or her skin would be spotted with freckles. Maybe Ojiro would've forgotten about it (she never showed it in front of him) because he never mentioned it again, as he never talked about her quirk. He didn't do it because it was a taboo topic but because it was like it didn't exist to him. Hagakure never imagined she'd be treated like that, as if she was _normal_. She got used to the idea of not being loved by anyone because she _didn't actually exist_. Until he turned everything upside down.

(Like when he told her "you're beautiful" in their wedding. And she knew he was not talking about the dress).

Even when she knew him very well he was still able to surprise her. One year after their marriage the moment that Hagakure had feared since she decided she'd spent her life with him arrived. Indeed, he wanted to form a family. It wasn't like she didn't want to – quite the opposite. But she was afraid her children might inherit her quirk, she didn't want that for them. There was no way to know if that'd happened, no way to predict the probability – she'd had to take the risk. He said nothing, although he seemed a little annoyed. She couldn't expect anything different. Would he abandon her? She'd understand if that would be the case. She couldn't ask him to give up on family because of her stupid invisibility.

Instead of that, Ojiro silently left the room as he said he'd come back right away. When he returned with a serious face he gave her a sheet. Hagakure's astonishment was enormous when she realized what it was – an improved version of the drawing she thought he didn't remember. It wasn't exactly identical to that one, though.

"I tried to work harder in this one but I'm still terrible at drawing. I was going to give it to you when we married but in the end I changed my mind. Tooru…" Ojiro took her hands, at the first attempt like always. That's why she stopped wearing gloves all the time. "No drawing can show how wonderful you are. Even if you were visible it would still be impossible. I realized long ago I should've never painted you like that when we were in the academy because even if the drawing could show you (I don't know if that's the case, and we'll never know), that's not who you really are! You are Invisible Girl and you are my heroine. I've wanted to tell you for years now, I already stopped thinking about what your face looks like. I _see_ you just as you are and I don't need any mental image for you to be more real. You're my wife – what could be more real than that? And I want to have children with you and I want you _to want_ that too.

Just like that time when he gave her the first drawing, Hagakure was about to cry after Ojiro's speech. She couldn't help it. She looked at the drawing again – there they were, together in their wedding day, her sitting on his lap. But this time he didn't draw any face or body – only her clothes were visible. And still Hagakure didn't need to see her face to know there was a bright smile on it.

"Mashirao…" Hagakure was almost speechless, overwhelmed by love. "I… What if our children disappear too? Even if they didn't, they could never see their mother. Do you really want it for them?"

"So what? Not seeing you won't mean they don't have you. And there isn't the least doubt you'll be the best mother" he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Tooru, you make me happy every day. Do you think it wouldn't be the same with our family? Give yourself a chance, please. You deserve as much happiness as anyone else."

And she believed it. She was about to put something too important aside, to let her fear win. Luckily she chose well, like when the day she said "I do" to the man who was her husband now and who will be the father of her children soon. He was right – love and feelings were the important things and they were as invisible as her. To that she was not different from the rest.

And, for the second time, Hagakure cried in front of a drawing by Ojiro.


End file.
